Can't get away
by Page Wonder
Summary: In Cloves P.O.V. Cato has a major crush on her but the problem is, he's not trying to hide it. This is a complete mix up when it comes to the games. This is obviously obvious but just putting it out there, I'm not Suzanne Collins and I clearly didn't write the original Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of running water wakes me. "Clove! Breakfast!" I hear my mother call me. She always tries to be joyful on reaping mornings. Every year it feels like I'll be chosen, every year I'm prepared and every year I don't get chosen. I wish I could jump to the reaping night straight away but every year, the day of the reaping seems like it will never end. Mom's made breakfast extra special today. There's a wonderful smell seeping under my bedroom door. I get dressed and walk out to the kitchen table to eat. Just as I'm stuffing down the last scrap of my breakfast I hear the doorbell. As I walk to answer it, I hear Joan, my best friend call for me from outside. I find myself running to the door. Before I reach it, it opens and Joan throws her arms around me. Her long brown hair is like a waterfall running down her back. I pull away and her deep green eyes catch mine. "Where have you been?" I say "I haven't seen you in days!" "Training "she replies. "You never know what might happen. "I feel an emotion of rage cross sadness and sorrow. "Don't think like that. I can't stand the thought of losing you." She sighs. "That's why I train. And I know you do too. We have to be prepared, Clove." I know she's right.

We spend the rest of the day together, walking around district two. Most of the time, I'm gazing around thinking what would it be like if I was reaped to go into the "Hunger Games". At first the sound makes me shudder. Running around, killing everyone insight, knowing that you'll most likely to be killed as well. And then I start to think, maybe it would be fun, even if you are going to die. To me, a game wouldn't be that fun if you know that you're going to be OK. Just that rush of adrenalin.

Finally, the time comes. My mother lends me one of her special navy dresses. It fits me perfectly. We eat dinner in silence and my mother and I walk out and in the direction of the square. On the way, Joan catches up to us. I say good bye to my mother and walk to the queue with Joan. "So, what do you think?" she says eventually. "About what?" "You know your chance." I think for a moment. "I think there's an extra chance this year. "Then I realise, this is what I say every year. Joan starts to grow Impatient. "Can't you say something more for once?" I open my mouth to tell her that there's really nothing else to say but it's her turn in the queue. She gets a bit of blood taken and walks off into the crowd. I do the same and wonder around trying to find her. Eventually, she finds me. Just in time for the reaping.

A short, funny looking, capitol woman steps out onto the stage. I've never really bothered to listen to her name before, and I don't see the need to this year. She goes on about what an honour it is to go into the Hunger Games, while I'm watching a flock of geese fly by. "What's going through your head?" Joan whispers in my ear. "Nothing." I whisper back, not taking my eyes of the geese. Eventually, I turn my eyes to the funny looking capitol lady as she crosses to the bowl of girls names from District Two. I look back up, my eyes trying to find the geese. Until I hear my name called.

I started walking up the stairs to the funny looking capitol woman. I think about what I was thinking earlier on that day, and I find myself running up. I see Joan in the crowd. I can tell what she's thinking. The same thing as me. Will we ever see each other again? I'm' thinking I can make it out, because the boy that is next chosen is quite a mess, until he volunteers. A monstrous boy, apparently called "Cato". He walks up the stairs and takes his place. I look up at the big screen and start to feel unconfutable. Apart from the huge crowed, someone's staring at me. I whip around and catch Cato watching me. He quickly looks out into the crow and shows off his muscles as if that's what he's been doing the whole time. He reminds me of a boy I once met in training. Never gave up on trying impressing everyone. I feel my emotion turn from excitement to anxiety. I gaze around the crowed, looking for Joan. Somehow, my eye's drift to the other side of the stage and Cato's eye's catch them.

Caught in his gaze, my body freezes over in horror. He gives me a strange look. What I read from it is, "I'm going to kill you!" But his next move defines that completely. He slowly crosses the stage to where I'm standing. He's so big; he's practically standing over me. "Want some charm?" he whisper's. Now he's got me frustrated. I mean the nerve of some people these days! I narrow my eyes and stare into his, with a look that say's "What the hell" / "How dare you" / "You're an IDIOT!" / "What are you thinking"(Also a look of disbelief). Clearly he's getting all those because he gives me a smug grin and chuckles, still not taking his eye of me. Now he's just getting uncomfortable. Like that feeling you get when someone's extremely invading your personal space "l'll take that as a yes!" I jump back because he's pretty much, barking in my face. Then out of nowhere he's dragging me ford and before I know it he's kissing me on the cheek! I can't get away fast enough. The crowed lets out a sigh. I stare at him again with the same look I gave him before but this time with a bit of "I'm going to kill you!". I also swear in his face very loudly before he say's "Don't fight it. I know this is you dream." Can a boy get any cockier? I'm contemplating on breaking his jaw but then the peace keepers come and march me off to the Justice building.

Is he out of his mind? What was he thinking? You don't just go around kissing girls like that. Joan comes into the room. "I'm so sorry Clove." She crosses the room and comforts just confuses me. "Why? You knew I wanted to go in." I almost yell at her. "Clove, I mean the fact that you have to go in with Cato. He's a bloody psychopath!" now she really is yelling. "You should see what he does in training!" What? She never told me he is in her training class. Joan and I train separately because once a boy put a really dodgy pick up line on her and I happened to have a bunch of knives on me at that moment and I almost never miss my targets with knives, so they split us up pretty much because we are partners in crime (not literally). "What does he do in training?" I ask with a sigh. I stop her because I realize that she has a huge list of despicable things.

I gaze out the window and look back at her to see her staring at me with tears in her eyes. If I had known Cato was going to volunteer, I wouldn't have entered my name so many times. We both know there is a huge chance that I might not be coming back.

We continue with cries and goodbye's until the peace keepers come to take her away but her green eyes stay in my head. My mother comes in and we pretty much repeat the same thing over again only, my mom gives me a ring my father gave to her before he died. She has never taken it off since.

"Mom, you know this may never make it back to you." She just stares at me with one eyebrow raised for a while. "Clove, I think you can fight." She says in a hushed tone." I've seen you in training and I believe you can beat that Cyto." She says a bit louder. "It's Cato, Mom." I can see she's frustrated. "Oh, Cato, Cyto, Catto, either way he's a boy that worries me, and if your father was here, he would probably march up those steps and rip his throat out on the spot!" she's yelling. The peace keepers walk in. we hug one last time. "Do _not_ make an alliance with that boy. I don't care if your mentor tells you to or not." She whispers in my ear. Just before they escort her out of the building, she adds "That Catto is a trouble maker!"


	2. The Train

Chapter 2

Horror. The only thing I feel as I am escorted to the train and into "My room" (on the train). There are some spare clothes but I can't be bothered to change. I look down at my mother's ring. My eyes water up and a tear drop falls on the red gem in the middle on the ring. There's a knock on my door. "Come out to the dining carriage when you're ready, dear!" I hear a cheery voice call. It's that funny looking capitol woman. She reminds me of my mother this morning. I smell the delicious breakfast again. As the breakfast smell fades, a new one takes its place. I think something must be prepared in the dining room. I step out of my room and look across to the dining carriage. I'm contemplating on going in when the sight of Cato talking to our "mentor" turns me around. I can't bare him. I go back to my room and sit on the bed. I wish I could just climb under the covers and pop up to be back in District Two. I'll have to face Cato sometime. But it doesn't have to be now. I lie down on the bed and rest my head on the pillow. Just as I'm about to close my eyes, I hear the door knob twist. I'm bolt upright, now. 'Just leave me alone!' I'm screaming inside my head but I don't feel like talking to say it aloud, but when the door opens and someone walks in, I know I should've. It' Cato.

Now I would happily to go to the dinning carriage and lock Cato in here. That's exactly what I _would_ do if he wasn't blocking the door. I feel trapped. I _am _trapped. I clench my fists. My eyes must have gone cold because he looks a bit worried. "I didn't expect you to react like that." I almost shudder at his words. How did he expect me to react? He kissed me in front of all of District Two! He kissed me in front of all PANEM! What was I supposed to do? Go with it? I would've looked so stupid!(then again I did swear at him) I didn't want it to look like I actually wanted him!( although _all_ the girls in Two are crazy about him.)I realize that I'm hyperventilating. I manage to slow my breathing down. "Well, I _do_ expect you to knock." I say coldly. "You know, I didn't appreciate you swearing in my face." He says. What? How could he say that? "Excuse me?" I say in disbelief. Cato looks a bit taken aback. "You embarrassed me so much with your 'charm'" I yell. I'm hyperventilating again. "OK. I'm sorry about that." He says. "So, if that's all…"I start but he cuts me off. "They want you in the dining carriage." "Leave now!" I yell, finishing my sentence. As he backs up out the door, he grins at my tantrum and then walks down the hall way. Thank God, that's over. He frustrates me so much. I decide I better go to the dining carriage now. We might watch the other reapings. I prepare myself to socialize with people that I want nothing to do with.

I walk out of my room, still in my mother's navy blue dress. They are waiting for me. The capitol woman tells me that we will soon move to the lounge after we have had dinner to watch the reaping's. The food looks lovely but I feel too sick to eat. Lots of boy's have liked me in the past but none have the guts to do something that crazy in front of a crowd! "Darling, you really should eat." I look up to see the capitol lady smiling at me. I look back down at my clean plate. "Not hungry." She frowns and turns her head back up to everyone else. "We arrive in the capitol tomorrow." She says with a smile. "We all have a huge day ahead of us!" that capitol accent is really starting to piss me off now. "As soon as we've finished the reaping's, off to bed with all of you."

We wonder to the lounge carriage and I take a seat on a couch. Cato makes a good choice of sitting as far away from me as possible. His eyes catch mine. I hold his gaze for five seconds exactly, to make it look dramatic and then turn to the TV slowly. I learnt this move from Joan. It drives the boys crazy. Once she did it to a boy when I was with her. He gave her a stare as if to say, "I want to kill you." And she gave him a look back saying, "I want to kiss you." It clearly worked because the boy blushed and smiled back. Then we both felt really bad because we started laughing and he ran away with tears pricked in his eyes. I realize people are staring at me because I have started chuckling.

I try to calm myself down. We watch the reaping in silence. A girl called 'Glimmer' and a boy called 'Marvel' are reaped from One. They look like good fighters. Especially Marvel. I'm not really switched on for the rest. I completely tune out on the next on. District Two. My district. I don't want to watch that disaster again. I'm pulled back to reality when a twelve year old is reaped from District Eleven. Then a boy about 5 times her size is reaped. In District Twelve, another twelve year old is reaped but a girl who is about sixteen volunteers for her. Apparently, they are sisters. And then last, a boy who looks about the same age as the girl that volunteered is reaped. He looks like a boy that will get wiped out in the first five seconds of the games. Then President Snow shows up and starts on a speech. I just stand up without a word and walk back to my room. I flop onto the bed, still wearing the dress, and close my eyes. When I wake, there is a set of clothes, rested out on my bed. I shudder at the thought of someone coming into my room while I was a sleep. I decide I may as well get dressed today. I'm starving and I can smell something wonderful coming from the dining carriage. I walk out of the room and into the dining carriage. Everyone is already there. "We arrive in in an hour." The capitol lady informs me. I still don't know her name yet. I eat breakfast and start to walk back to my room. Cato's going to his too. I get in before he passes. To be honest, I kind of get excited when something happens, but scared that I won't be able to think of something to throw in his face if he does something stupid again. It's like running through a maze and you don't have time to stop and think. You always have to think ahead. All of a sudden, I feel the urge to run out and start talking to him. I wack myself in the face to stop my brain from responding to my urge. For the next hour, I walk around my room and look through everything. But there's something on my mind that won't let me concentrate. It's Cato. He's stuck in my head and he will not get out. I suddenly walk out of my room and find myself about to knock on Cato's door. But to do what? Nothing. There is nothing to do and nothing to say. I don't even want to be here! I don't know what drove me here. I walk back to my room and think of what I will do to feel better. I feel the train pull up. We must be in the Capitol. I hear Cato leave his room and walk past. I should probably do the same. I open my door and head out. I'm escorted to a large building. "Now, when you get inside, there will be a prep team waiting for you. Then you will meet your stylist for the games" says the capitol woman. I enter the building and walk in. As I was told, I am greeted by a prep team. I expected there to be a bit of bonding time but to my surprise, they took me into a room and started working on me straight away. "You have such hairy legs!" one man said as he applied waxing strips to my legs. "So, Clove is it?" another man says. I give him a confused look and reply with a nod. I look down. I'm not very good with meeting new people. "Well that Cato might cause you a bit of trouble." Now I want to say something. "Yes, I haven't come up with a strategy yet." I say. The man Grins. "You do need a strategy don't you?" he says still grinning. "Yes, I can image how hard to get that boy would be." I completely freeze. "What?" I say in disbelief. The other man rips off the waxing strips and I scream in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- chariots

There is one woman in my prep team and two men. They all look completely bonkers with makeup caked on their faces. The woman has golden hair and dark skin. She is covered in golden tattoos. one of the men has altered green hair and green eyes. The other man has very odd hair that goes down to his shoulders. His hair also looks like it has been dyed and redyed about fifty times and it now consists of a muddy brown colour. These people are almost completely artificial. All of a sudden, the woman pulls back and she looks quite shocked. For a moment, I think that I have some sort of rash on my skin or something when she says, "Oh my gosh! We haven't introduced ourselves!" I'm not so sure what all the fuss is about, but then I realize that I am going to be stuck with this bunch and I need to get to know them. Now I feel just as embarrassed as she does. "Well. I'm Sundance and this is Tiera…" she points to the man with the green hair. "And Maz." Pointing to the other man. I'm starting to think, who would call their sons that? Sundance is just the most ridicules name that I have ever heard apart from some of the district one names. A couple of the victors I remember from one have obscured names like 'Cashmere' and 'Gloss'. They work on me for hours.

I'm starting to get bored when finally, they inform me that I'm about to meet my stylist. A man walks into the room. He has a funny moustache and the back of his head is shaved but he still has a fringe. He is wearing trousers that come up and reach his rib cage and a white shirt tucked into his trousers. The fashion here almost scares me! "Hello Clov." he says. "It's Clove actually." I say he completely ignores me and keeps on talking. "My name is Fornten and I am your stylist, Clov." He did that on purpose. He has an odd accent that I haven't heard. Whatever it is, it sounds foreign. He is already starting to frustrate me. I try to make myself sound could and I say "My name is Cl_ove_ and I am the female tribute from district two." He seems offended. I'm starting to think he must be very sensitive but then, I realize that I was mimicking his accent. He gets my message but doesn't seem to take it seriously. My prep team has backed towards the door and hurried out. I have a feeling that Fornten and I aren't going to get along very well. He explains to me that the chariot ride will be tonight. In a few hours, He brings me an outfit. It is a golden slim dress with what I think is supposed to be a golden chest plate of feathers that sits over my shoulders and goes half way down my back. There is a funny headdress as well. You could say it looks like a Vikings helmet without the horns but with golden wings on the side that arch up.

I try to take in as much as possible. This is what all of Panem will see me wearing. I'm going to have to be able to pull this look of. I've never worn something as amazing as this. There is a shop in Two that sells beautiful items of clothing, but nowhere near as complicated as this. Only the extreme rich people can afford to buy from there. I remember seeing a few of the girls at the reaping wearing some dresses from there. Joan pointed them out to me. She was so excited to see some out of the glass windows in the shop. We would always stop by that shop on the way back from school. My mother said that she used to have enough money to buy some of those dresses. She always described a green dress that she wore to her last reaping. I don't know where it got to then. She had never shown it to me.

In no time at all, Fornten has me striped off and in the outfit. It's heavy and I'm almost about to drop. I'm going to have to hold it up all though the chariot rides. We are escorted to the bottom floor of the remake centre and the funny looking escort explains to us that after the chariot rides, we will be taken to the training centre, where we will stay and train until the games. I catch a glimpse of Cato before we are boarded onto horse pulled chariots. He is wearing pretty much the same as me, just manlier. I'm really hoping that the horses are well trained, because no one's driving these things! I hear the odd commentator Ceaser Flickerman; introduce us and the chariot in front of us pulls out. Cato's very unstable and he looks like he's going to fall off the chariot any second. He looks at me with a look of distress and then he sees that I'm coping perfectly all right. It's obvious that he isn't comfortable which a very good look isn't when you're trying to make an impression so I angrily signal for him to wave. When we are about half way down, I hear a sigh from the crowed. I know that it's nothing, we did. They start chanting for District Twelve. I can't help myself but look back. I see District Twelve's chariot. Their on fire!

We eventually pull up in the City Circle. It turns out, the fire was fake, but it still looked amazing. President Snow gives a speech. My eyes are somehow automatically drawn to his strange snake eyes. The anthem plays. The horses' parade into the training centre the doors shut behind us and Fornten comes and helps me off the chariot. I think we've become frenemies now. I now know that I'll be able to get through the games with him. "Penacia!" I hear someone calling. I whip around to see Cato calling to our escort, the funny looking capitol lady. So that's what her name is. How does _he_ know? He probably just listens. I see Cato talking to Penacia and then he walks over to the horses. The training centre is a large tower like structure. Each district gets their own floor. We get the second floor, since we are District Two. Penacia shows us around our floor and tells us that training starts tomorrow. I'm really not looking ford to that. If boys can stalk me in training at home, it shouldn't be that hard for Cato. I immediately walk to the room that is apparently mine, and flop down on the bed. I find some clothes and get changed. There is a knock on my door. "We are about to eat dinner darling. Take your time but not too much of it." Penacia chuckles at her joke and hurries off. Five minutes later, I walk out in green trousers and a brown top. I take a seat at the table and we start eating. Our mentor, Brutus, starts discussing survival strategies. "The main thing you'll need to do is find shelter." He says. "I think you guy's will be fine at making friends and hunting." He grins at us, as though he's going to leave us to die and we can do nothing about it. "Oh and your second problem will be water. Half the people in my game killed themselves trying to find it." Keeps on telling us stuff that will probably get us killed, like 'if you're hungry, raid other peoples stashes.' How do we that? We don't know. He's really starting to get on my nerves now, giving us useless advice. Brutus has the most deadly look in his face and I don't want to fight anything he says, so I just sit back and listen without asking him how to do any of these things. Sometimes I accidentally offend people without meaning to. Like when I first met Fornten. I'm dying to know something's that he just won't tell us, like how to find water and whom to make an alliance with but I'm too scared to ask. Then I realize I _will_ die if I don't know these things. I open my mouth just to ask few questions. "How about you tell us how to survive now?" Oh crap. I've done it. I can see the rage building up inside him. "Well. I say you take the advice you're given. If you haven't noticed, I won the Hunger games." He's just about yelling. Cato finally opens his mouth. "If you haven't noticed, you're supposed to be helping us do the same!" He _is_ yelling now. Penacia is very worried now but she's trying to keep as cheerful as possible "OK, I think that's enough for tonight." She says, struggling to keep her smile. Brutus and I pull our chairs out at the same time and march off to our rooms. I notice Cato stays behind. He backed me up. I can't believe he actually did something _for_ me. I should probably thank him. I poke my head around the corner to check if Penacia had left yet. Cato is the only one at the table. He's looking at a bottle of spirits in the middle of the table. At first I think he's contemplating them but he grabs the bottle and smashes it onto the ground. Maybe it's not such a good idea to say anything just now. But I force my feet to walk towards him. He looks up. I go and sit at the seat across from him. He just looks at me for a while. "Thanks for backing me up." He stares a bit more and then says "I think that we're going to have to pull our act together and start to work as a team." I know he's right. "I'm sorry about what happened at the reaping." Now I'm the one staring at him. "I thought it would help us get sponsors but that's the strategy that District Twelve is using." I didn't know that's what twelve is doing. "Really?" I say confused. he looks down and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, I really thought it would work." He says awkwardly. "No. I mean how do you know Twelve is doing that?" "Didn't you see them on the chariot rides? They were holding hands and she even kissed him on the cheek!" he says. "Any way." He says "We're even?" He puts his hand out so we can shake on it. I accept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

My eyes flash open. The first night in the training centre was rough. I had constant nightmares and every time I slipped into sleep, they would instantly return. One of the dreams had something to do with Cato but I'm not that scared of him now. I get dressed and walk towards the door. I am wondering how Cato coped last night when I open the door and find out. A blond figure raped in a bathrobe walks out of the room in front of mine. Cato has his head down and he's rubbing his eyes. The sight is hilarious. My head moves with him as he stumbles along, not paying attention to where he is going. He heads towards the dining room, still with his head down and rubbing his eyes. There are three steps going down into the dining room. He doesn't seem to realise that. He approaches the stairs and puts he foot out, expecting flat ground. I am about to call out to him, but it's too late. Cato's foot plummets down. At the same time, his head is jerked back, he throughs his arms out and lets out a shrill shriek.

He's lying on the floor, face first. It's the funniest thing I've seen since I got here. I'm trying desperately to hold in the laughter. I decide I should probably go and help him. I think he's fallen asleep or something because he's not moving. I start to walk towards him, still trying not to laugh. I give in and drop to the floor, rolling around laughing my head off! I haven't had such a laugh for ages! For some reason, seeing Cato, half buried in the shagpile carpet cracks me up! He's starting to moan. I get over my laugh and go to help Cato up. Just as I approach him, he stands up, Looks at me angrily and takes a seat. I sit down opposite him, still chuckling slightly. I haven't recovered completely. Cato death stares me. I try to control myself but I'm still smiling when Cato gives in on his death stare. I not so sure why, but it seems like a good time to laugh again. I'm off again, cracking up in laughter! I start to get dizzy. I think I'm going Crazy and I fall of my chair. Penacia comes into the room. She looks very puzzled. "What is all the racket in here!" she says. I climb back onto my chair. "We were just kidding around." Says Cato, wearily. "You two can't afford to 'kid around' right now." Says Brutus. We all jump in surprise as he enters the room.

He makes his way to the table and takes a seat. "You're going to be in the Hunger Games for Christ's sake!" All of a sudden, Cato jumps up and bangs his fist on the table. "With all due respect, you have been in these games too and I think you should know how it feels!" Cato has leant over the table and is about three centimetres away from Brutus's face. "You should know how it feels to know that you could die in the next week!" I'm starting to think that Cato has anger issues. "And I'm sure that you would want to have some fun living before you force yourself into the Hunger Games." He all of a sudden seems calm. "Plus, you're the one that was giving us shit advice yesterday." He says quietly as he takes his seat again. Brutus surprisingly looks impressed. Cato's green eyes catch mine and he gives me a nod. "I'm not hungry." He says as he stands up and leaves the table. He walks away trying to look impressive. Again, when he approaches the stairs, I'm too late to warn him. He trips over the stairs and face plants again. He immediately jumps up, stands straight for a moment, and then proceeds walking with his head held high. He vanishes into his room. Brutus looks me in the eyes. "You might have some troubles with that boy in the arena." He grins freakishly. "He's a good fighter and He probably won't give up."

I was the only one kidding around. Is Cato trying to protect me now? People dressed in white uniforms come and prepare the table. "Aren't you supposed to serve before we take our seats?" Brutus snaps at them. They just look at him for a while and leave. "Cato will need his strength for training." says Penacia. Brutus glares at her. "And what do _you_ know about training." He says coldly. Penacia glares back at him. "Well" she starts off. "I know that it isn't easy. Anyway, the boy shouldn't be missing meals." Brutus backs down. Penacia lets go of her death stare and turns her head to me. "You wouldn't mind fetching him dear?" she says in a sweet voice. Without a word, I stand up and head towards Cato's room. I knock on his door. No reply. I knock again. He's either having one of those moments, or he's just in the bathroom. "Cato?" I say. "Oh, it's you." I hear a voice say. The door opens. I think he may have collapsed on the bed again because His hair is all ruffled. "Penacia wants you to come out and eat before training." His eyes drift away and then back at me. "I'm not hungry." I stand still for a bit. "She says you need your strength for training." He sighs and slowly walks past me out the door. We take our eats. "Well!" says Penacia. "This food isn't waiting around for nothing!" She smiles her odd looking smile. "Dig in!"

After breakfast, Penacia escorts us down to the training centre gym. When we arrive, a few of the other districts are there. They are circling a large podium. There is a woman standing on the podium. She invites us come join the circle. "Come on! Don't be shy! I'm sure you'll like theses training sessions!" In the next five minutes, the other tributes come. Once everyone is crowded around the podium, the woman starts a lecture about training. I can tell that no one in the gym is listening. My eyes glance around at the other tributes. District Twelve, District Eleven, District Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three and One. My eyes stay on One. She has light blond hair and she looks like she's struggling with the unfashionable training suits. I almost laugh as she tries desperately to put her hair up after she took it out to see if it looked better. I inspect each one of my fellow tributes. The training lady steps off the podium and the tributes start breaking off. I tell Cato that I'm going over to the knot tying station. The instructor teaches my how to tie some basic knots and snares. I'm struggling on tying a noose when my eyes drift out into the rest of the gym. I see Cato. He's just standing there deciding on where to go next. The blondie from One comes over to him. I can see an odd smirk on her face. As soon as she reaches him, she immediately starts talking to him. I watch for a while. She pulls her ponytail over her shoulders and starts stroking it like a dog or something. She's flirting with him! This makes me mad. I'm not so sure why though. I feel a twinge of jealousy. I hear her give a girly giggle as she runs her hand down his arm. I actually feel jealous of her! Who does she think she is? She's all over him. I decide that there is only one way to make this fun. Stroll over and ruin her moment. I march over to them. I completely cut blondie off and stand directly between them facing Cato. "Cato, I need help with the archery station!" he looks a bit stunned. "Oh. Yes." He says looking confused. "Glimmer was just telling me about the amazing amount of training they do on archery in District One." I can tell that Glimmer probably sucks at archery. I could kick her around a bit. "Well, then." I say enthusiastically. "Why doesn't Glimmer come and give us a hand!" glimmer looks around worried. "Ahh, I think I should probably catch up with my partner now." She says, obviously trying to cover up not wanting to come and shoot a few arrows. Score one for me! We arrive at the archery station, Cato finally opens his mouth. "We should get her in an alliance." Darn it! He hasn't forgotten her. "Are you kidding?" I say in shock. "She was full on checking you out before! And she's as blond and thick as a bloody bale of hay!" I almost yell. "Yeah, but we could still use…" he stops half way through his sentence. He cocks his head to the side a slight bit. "Why would you care." He says quietly. "Well, I personally don't want a bale of hay in the alliance. I could probably think of a list way too." I glare across to him. "No." he says. "The first thing." He finishes. I think. She was checking him out. Why do I care? Then it hits me. So hard that I fall over. Well actually it hit Cato and he knocked me over. Someone has thrown a ball at him and we are both on the ground. Then something meaningful hits me. Cato has actually been looking out for me. and I'm falling for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As soon as the training session is over, I run to the elevator and hit the number '2' button. I want to get to the place where I can always be alone. Where I can't see anyone and they can't see me. I reach my floor and run straight for my room. I stagger through to the bathroom and turn all the heat lamps on. I lean against the wall and sink down onto the heated tiles. A warm place. An invisible place. I sit on the warm tiles and start to think. How did I only just realize that I have a crush on Cato? What am I going to do when I'm in the arena with him? I know what Joan would say if I asked that question out loud to her. "Oh. _You_ know what." Slowly and with a cheeky smile. Then I'd chase her and we'd try to beat each other up. A tear falls down my face. I wack myself to remind me that Joan isn't the reason I came in here. My mind starts ticking over. Why? What feelings do I have for Cato? What? I'm starting to go all blurry and I can't understand things. I think it will do me some good to relax and calm my mind by getting in a bath. I run the hot water and grab the bottle of stuff they call "Bubble bath." I don't want any ser vants coming in here right now so I do it myself. I tip about a quarter of the stuff into the bath, strip off and lower myself into the hot water. The water soothes my sore muscles. I've given up on trying to think now. There's nothing really to think about or sort out. It's just one straight thing. I'm in love with Cato.

The bubbles get higher. I'm not so sure where the water level is. I turn off the tap and put my head back. My eyes close and I drift off. I'm woken by knocking. Penacia is knocking on my door. "Darling, dinner will be served in ten minutes." I rise out of the bath and grab a towel. I don't need to dry my hair. It only just came to me that I left Cato without an answer when he asked me why I care. That means he will probably ask me again at dinner. Now I don't want to go out. Why do crushes have to be so hard? But I'm hungry and I want food so I pull on some clothing and walk out. Dinner isn't served yet so I take a seat on a couch. In about five minutes, the people dressed in white come and serve up. We all take our seats at the table. Cato takes his normal seat across from me. But it's different this time. Every time I try to look at him, I can't help smiling to myself and it looks kind of creepy so I just avoid looking at him. No conversations tonight. We eat in complete silence apart from the sound of people shovelling food into their mouths. Brutus doesn't even pick a fight. Cato and I are too tired since this was our first day back of hard training. Since no one's talking, I decide to think of a dead line to tell Cato that I have a crush on him. I have to tell him. I want to tell him before the games so he'll probably stop letting blondie flirt with him. OK. I'll tell him as soon as I get the strength. Once everyone has finished, the people in white take away our plates and serve desert. Rich hot fudge sundae's with hot chocolate source to pore over it. Again, silence. But closer to the end, Penacia starts raving on about how delicious the desert is. Once we all finish desert, we all go into our rooms and get ready to go to bed. That was the most boring dinner ever! There are some Pyjama's lied out on my bed but I can't be screwed to put them on. I feel to nerves about training tomorrow. Bloody glimmer will be trying to flirt with Cato again I bet. I climb into bed. I can't sleep though. My mind is racing too much. 8in the end I only get about five hours of sleep.

In a way I'm also looking forward to training. I'll get to spend more time with Cato but, to me the best part of having a crush is telling him. Maybe if I spend enough time with him, I'll get to tell him. There is a knock on my door. I'm guessing it's Penacia telling me that breakfast is ready but to my surprise, when the door opens, Cato steps into the room. He starts talking really slowly. "Ahh, they wanted me to come tell you that break…." "Yeah, I know." I say cutting in. "Hey." I say. "We should start training together from now on." Cato nods his head. "Oh yeah." He says quietly and he walks out of the room. In about two seconds he comes flying back in to the room. "Wait, why?" Oh shit! Did he really have to go there? I'm franticly trying to think of something. "Ahh, well…ah you know. Like, because…" Rats! I can't think of anything! "So if we train together..."I start thinking on the spot. "Then, when the other tributes see us training as a team, we'll look a lot stronger and the weaker ones will want to get into an alliance so we don't kill them and then we can go for the stronger ones and then we kill the weaker ones later!" Cato gives me a concerned nod and awkwardly backs out of the room. Crap! I've screwed up miserably. Oh well. I can make up for that at training today. After breakfast, we wonder down to the gym on the bottom floor. The training lady gives us a minimal lecture and then pretty much yells at us to go train. About ten minutes through training, I see Cato and another random boy having a mini battle until some of the training instructors come and separate them. I give a little giggle and get back to practising. I see Cato walking over to me. He comes and stands about a foot away from me. "What happened to training together?" he says with a smile. "I'm already getting into punch ups and fights." He says still smiling. I glare at him in a friendly way. "Hold on." I say. "You are the only one that ever picks them and wins them. What are you complaining about?" he sighs. "Meh, to shay." He says. About half an hour later, the air conditioning goes off and the trainers say that there has been a power failure. It starts to get really hot and I'm just about ready to yell at everyone to stop breathing. It takes about two minutes for the boys to decide that it's too hot for shirts and only the boys from District Twelve, Five, Three and Six still have their shirts on. Now it's getting really hot if you know what I mean. Oh no. Cato's showing off a performance with his heck of a body doing chin ups on the bars and stuff and now here comes Glimmer again. I can't just do the same thing I did last time. All of a sudden, the cooling comes back on. This could help in a way. A glance over at Cato and Glimmer. Cato seems a bit worried and he looks like he's trying to escape her. I manage to over here a bit of what they are saying. I here Cato. "Yeah, your hair does match mine." He says sounding very concerned. "Ah, hey, it's getting quite cool in here now. Ah, I think I'm gonna go grab my shirt." He says awkwardly. Glimmer hesitates and grabs his arm. "Oh no." she lets go of his arm. "I mean, I think it's still pretty hot in here." She says fanning her face. "Don't you?" "Well, not really." I'm pretty much giggling. It's really funny watching Glimmer fail to flirt with Cato. She's trying to do anything to stop him from going. She looks like she's offended or something but she's trying not to show it. Awkward for her! She looks like she's going to pass out and then she pretends to collapse in his direction. "Oh, the heat!" she yells. Now Cato looks like he's going to start laughing! I think he agrees that she's pathetic. "Well the cooling's just come on so…" Glimmer jumps up. "It has?" she yells. She realises that she just gave herself away (even though it was obvious the whole time). "Ah, I mean…It's mainly this headache. I think I'm dehydrated." She says. Cato nods. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go get my shirt. I think you should go get a drink." Well, that problem solved itself. And free entertainment! Cato comes and stands next to me. "Well," he starts. "She could be fun if we tamed her." My heart sinks. He seems to like the look of her. I lower my gaze. "Ehh" I grunt. Cato puts a hand under my chin and lifts it up so I'm looking into his eyes. "Why are you so against her." I look away. "Just tell me the truth." I turn to look at him again. "Well." I say. "First off, she's a bloody idiot." I pause. Secondly, all she cares about is boys. I don't think she's even engaged to try and win this thing!" I look at my shoes. "And third… no doubt, she'll get us killed!" this is all true, but I've decided not to mention the next bit. Throughout the rest of the training session, Cato and I try to get a bit more connected with the other stronger Districts, like Four, and One. Well, the boy from One anyway. His name is Marvel and his pretty tall, but not the kind that attracts many females. But he seems like a good fighter. The District Four tributes seem in good shape too. Cato and I decide to take a rest. Districts Four and One come and join us. I think we'll be in an alliance with them in the arena but that means we have to take blondie as well. We watch around at the other tributes to see what we're up against. The boy _from Three is trying hopelessly to do one push up, another as epically failing in the Archery station and_ then we look over to the District Twelve boy. He's swinging across some bars. He actually looks like a challenge for a moment. Cato and the others seem quite interested in him until he completely fails and falls flat on his back. We all crack up laughing. It is pretty funny but then the girl whispers something in his ear. He slowly stands up and heads towards the strength station. He picks up a huge metal ball and throughs it. It makes quite a distance. It's pretty impressive. A while later, Cato come over to me. "I know why you can't stand Glimmer." He says. I look him in the eye. "Why." I say quietly. I'm feeling that I should tell him I like him now to get it over and done with. "Because your jealous and your worried that I'll go with her and not you." He smirks. Or he can tell me! I drop my eyes immediately. "It's true, isn't it?" he says. I look up at him with a shy look that answers his question. The alarm bell rings to tell us that the training session is over. Cato is about to walk past me but before he does he whispers something in my ear. "Hey, you're the one that I kissed on live television." And with that, he walks away.

On the train, he said he kissed me because he thought it would help. But now I _truly _ understand it's real meaning. Another plane straight thing. Cato likes me.


	6. A Real Kiss

**Authors note: Chapter seven will take a few weeks to be posted. I'm going away and I will not be able to write for a week. B.T.W, if you are not following me, I have posted some new one-shots. Go to my profile to read them. Hope you like!**

Chapter six

The rest of training fly's past. We are going to get given some time in the gym by ourselves to show off our skills to the game makers and they will give us a score from one to twelve. We are taken into a room text to the gym. Marvel goes in first. He doesn't come back. We have to go straight to our floor after our turn. Glimmer's next. Then Cato, then me. I step out into the gym and flash a look up at the game makers. I make my way over to the knife rack and grab a handful of knives. I walk over to the Human shaped targets. I throw one. It hits the Centre. I decide to dazzle it up a bit. I turn around and throw one backwards. As I expected, it hit the centre again. Then I take three knives and slot them between the fingers of my right hand. I have been training to do this at home but have never gotten it spot on. I look at all my targets and hold the hand with the knives up to them and close one eye. I fling my hand back and through the knives. As they are flying through the air I close my eyes and hope. I hear a few thuds and when I look up, the game makers are cheering. I've hit all three centres. That night, we sit in hope watching the television. I don't pay attention to Marvel's and Glimmer's scores but when it comes to Cato and I, I just sit and watch. Cato's face comes up on the screen, followed by the number eight. We all jump around cheering. That is a very good score to get. My face shows up. Followed by the number…ten. I freeze. This is amazing. They all congratulate me.

Before I know it, it is the night that we have to give a three minuet interview. Penacia gives me a session on how to walk and eventually I get it. Then Brutus takes me for a few hours and we work on my angle for the interview. In the end, we decide on 'Sexy and deadly'. That session was the most agonising. My stylist, Fornten, and my prep team try to cover up bruises from training and file my nails into perfect ovals. They put make up on my face and stand back in awe. "Right." Say Fornten. "You lot can leave now. Great effort." Then he calls back out to them. "Tiera!" Tiera rushes back to him. He whispers something in her ear and she hurries away again. In about five minute, she comes back carrying a dress bag. She hands it to Fornten and he starts to open it. He pulls out a beautiful dress and holds it out. It is a fabulous bronze colour. It goes down to my knees and it is puffed out and bubbled at the bottom. It looks like it will be quite skinny around the waist and chest and no straps. "It's beautiful!" I say astonished. He tells me to put it on. It fits perfectly. Then he does up my hair into a braided bun style that's curves up and makes a bob on the back of my head. Fornten shows me a full length mirror. I look amazing. I'm still staring into the mirror when Penacia charges into the room. "Come on! It's time to go!" She is about to hurry out of the room again when she turns around. "That dress looks amazing on you dear." She says smoothly and then all of a sudden seems panicked again as she pushes me out of the room. We arrive at the studio and take my seat. I will be the third one on the stage. First it will be Glimmer, then Marvel, then me, then Cato and so on. Ceaser Flickerman opens the show with some terrible jokes and stuff like that. When Glimmer steps onto the stage, it's obvious what her angle is. 'Look at me. I'm so pretty.' I'm surprised when she actually says that line the start. After her three minutes are up, Marvel comes up. He goes for an angel a bit like, 'Don't come near me. I'm capable of killing you.' His tone is low and deadly. I'm not sure why he chose this angle. It's not really going for that many sponsors.

Before I know it, his three minutes are up and it's my turn. I step up and take the seat in the middle of the stage. I sit up straight and put on a simple but kind of intimidating smile. Ceaser Flickerman starts off. "So Clove. What are you planning to do in the arena?" I take a few seconds to think of a winning line to say. "Fight." I say simply but sexy.

That was the only thing I could think of. But the Crowed seems to love it. "Well." He says. "Tell me Clove, how do you feel about these games. What do you think you are going to feel when the countdown starts tomorrow?" I cock my head to the side the slightest bit. "Well, I think it would be quite…adrenalizing." I say. "What's the fun in a game if you know that whatever happens, you're not going to get hurt?" Ceaser looks at me confused. "This may sound weird, but I've always wanted to feel the adrenalin that you get when you're running for your life." Ceaser nods. "And hey, if I can't out run them, I'll turn around and fight them!" The crowed goes wild.

"Now," says Ceaser. "How do you feel about killing?" I stay quiet for a bit. I start speaking seriously. "Well, I mean, I'll kill if I have to." I say awkwardly. "Honey, this is the Hunger Games. You will have to kill. And if you want to win," he pauses. "You will have to kill every one you see. And in the end, your alliance and your District partner. Are you ready for that?" he says.

My hand Scrunches into a fist and I look at him simply. "Do you think I'm ready to do that?" I say, looking him in the eyes. "Ah….well…" He says very worried.

He can tell he's made me angry. "I don't want to kill anyone and it really not helping when you try to make me feel worse about it." "You know," I say. "A few people don't want to be a killing machine. Have you ever thought that this might be a little taunting to us?" He just bites his lip.

For the rest of my interview, I try not to make eye contact with him and eventually, its Cato's turn and I march off the stage. So much for 'Sexy and deadly.' I can't be bothered to wait for the other interviews to finish so I run back to my room.

Man, the Capitol sucks. After about thirty seconds I get bored and walk out of my room. I sit at the table. The people dressed in white come. Brutus told me that they are called Avox's. Apparently they are people who have committed a crime and they have had their tongues cut off. It's kind of scary but true. A young boy, about seventeen holds out a glass to me.

I'm still so mad and I can't be bothered to answer him in words so I just shake my head and keep my eyes on the same spot in the middle of the table. They try to offer me other things but I don't want anything. I decide to turn the TV on and watch the interviews.

They are live and Cato is half way through his interview. He has gone for the 'Funny guy' angle. "So, what do you plan to do in the arena?" says Ceaser Flickerman. Cato relaxes back into the chair. "Well, you know. Pick up a few friends and grab some shots while playing on a banjo or something." He says. Wow. His angle is working. Unlike mine.

Everyone laughs. "So," Says Ceaser. "Since training, have you met anyone?" he says shadily. Cato grins. "Well…ah… kinda." He says as he crosses a leg over the other and smiling a huge smile. The crowed oohh's and aahhh's. The camera's move across back stage to Glimmer who's holding her hand over her heart and smiling an "In love" grin.

The cameras go back to Ceaser and Cato. "Well, I presume it is that one." says Ceaser. Cato looks a bit concerned. "Ahh, well, you'll just have to wait and see!" he says. The crowed complains. "Oh what do you know!" say Ceaser. "Three minutes is up!" Cato leaves the stage.

In no time at all, the door to the room springs open and Cato steps into the room. "Where's Penacia and Brutus?" I ask. He shrugs. "Neh, they wanted to stay and watch the rest. I see you watched my epic fail." He says looking at the TV. "Oh, no it was actually really good. You can call mine an epic fail alright!" I say. He shrugs and nods. I pout and friendlily throw a pillow at him.

He comes and sits next to me. "That Ceaser Flickerman guy's a fagget." He says I laugh. "Yeah." I say. "He full on went for that just to get me down." I sigh. "At first I thought that it wouldn't be hard to kill, but now I'm thinking about the gilt following me for the rest of my life." I look down at my feet.

"What are you going to do in the arena." says Ceaser Flickerman. The TV's still on. I grab the closest thing to me which is a pen and pelt it at the TV. It hits the off button. Right on target. I look up into Cato's eyes. "He's just trying to guilt us into dying." I say. "Well." Says Cato. "He can't decide if we feel guilty when we kill each other. Especially if I ask you to kill me at the end." I shake if head. "No, we'll decide on that if it happens ." I say. "It will happen." He says. "I'll make sure of it." I look down. He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my face up like he did that day in training. But this time, he slowly and gently presses his lips against mine, and this time, I kiss him back.

This is a real kiss.


	7. Chapter 7Here We Go

Authors note: I am so sorry that chapter seven has taken so long to come out. I have been away on vacation with no computer. I'd also like to put a note out for an author, "TheMockingJay'sFlight" who is standing up for deleted stories. It would be a great help if you could read TheMockingJay'sFlight's story, "Revenge of the Deleted stories" and support TheMockingJay'sFlight by commenting on the story. Enjoy chapter seven! It is very short but chapter eight will be out a lot sooner!

The morning sun shines through the full wall window. I can feel butterflies in my stomach. I'm going into the arena today. I sit up in bed and look around. This could be the last time I ever see a bedroom. I force myself out of the bed and get dressed into the clothes Fornten left out today. T-shirt, long pants and a wind proof jacket. I assume that these are my arena clothes. I leave the jacket off and walk out to the dining room. Cato is waiting there. He looks like a killing machine. It's kind of scary. "Ah!" he exclaims. "Good morning sunshine! I've been waiting for hours and no one has come!" I look at the clock on the wall. "That's because it's five thirty AM." I say wearily. He looks at the clock too. "Oh." He says. He seems very excited. "Oh my God! I can't wait to get in the arena." I grin and walk to the table. Cato calls for an avox and get him to get him a drink. The avox hurries away. About two minutes later, we hear a loud crash and a bang. Brutus walks in. He doesn't look very happy. He has a large stain running down his shirt. A few moments later, the avox boy walks in again. He is holding a glass in his hand and he has a massive red bruise across his face. We can tell that Brutus hit him. He puts the drink down in front of Cato. I look at the boy. He only looks about my age. I wonder how he came to be an avox. I feel sorry for him.

In the dressing room, Fornten is the only on with me. Once I'm ready, we walk down to meet the others. "You nerves?" Cato says with a grin. I don't reply. Just look down and rub my lips together. "When you get in, grab some knives and find me." he says. I nod. We are taken to a helicopter air craft thing with the windows blanked out. I'm not so sure when we are in their air until we start wobbling. A woman comes around with large seringas and implants something into each of our forearms. I hear a girl asking what it is and the woman replies, "This is your tracker." Once everyone has their tracker, we fly for a long time before finally landing underground. Well, what I think is underground anyway. Fornten leads me into my own room. There is a vertical tube which will elevate me up into the arena. Now that I am in this room, I am really starting to get scared. "Good luck." Says Fornten. "Thanks." I reply. "I know you'll do well. You're a fighter, you know?" he says. I smile. He fixes up my clothes and then, it's time to go. He walks with me over to the tube and I step in. "Just remember, lots of people believe in you…including me." he says. "Thanks Fornten." I say. The tube closes in and starts to go up. I can see Fornten mouthing something, but I can't hear what he's saying. Just before the tube enters the arena, I know what he's saying. "Don't give up."

I'm in the arena. I look around. Cato is a few spaces away from me. He gives me thumbs up. The arena looks like a large forest, and the cornucopia is in a huge clearing. "Ladies and gentlemen! Let the seventy forth Hunger Games…Begin! The countdown begins from sixty. 60…59…58…I wonder if I should run away on my own. …49…48…No! I can't do that! Cato and I are in an alliance already! 41…40…Besides, I want to stay with Cato. Then what is making me want to abandon Cato and Marvel and…35…34…33…Glimmer! It's Glimmer! She's what's putting me off! I don't want anything to do with her! 22…21…20…19 Ok, so my top kill list is, District Twelve, and Glimmer, but I'm worried that if I kill Glimmer around the others, they'll all get pissed at me, so I'm going to have to work something out….10!..9!..8!..6!...I get ready to sprint into the middle, right into the heart of the blood bath…3!...2!...1! The dong goes and I leap off my podium, remembering Cato's words. I scan the area for knives. There! I dart to the belt of knives and quickly put it on. I can see the girl from district twelve, Katniss. She is looking at something and she looks rather disturbed. I look in the direction she is looking and see the boy from district twelve, Peeta. He is putting on a ridicules smile and waving furiously at Katniss as though he's trying to get her to wave back. All of a sudden, a figure zooms in from the side and completely wipes Peeta out. It's Cato. He's not killing Peeta so I presume is going to force him to be on our side. Now that that's over, I look around for Katniss again. I see her. She is in perfect aim for me to kill her. I pull out one of my knives as she goes for a backpack. All of a sudden, another boy comes and starts fighting her for it. He's blocking my shot! Thinking quickly, I aim for his back and it hits him right on target with a thud. He stays up for a bit, and then drops dean at Katniss's feet. I run at her, throwing a knife occasionally. She somehow manages to dodge them and run off into the forest. I spin back around and run into the blood bath to find Cato, as he told me.


	8. Just getting started

Chapter eight

I see Cato and try to dodge the bodies and people with weapons for now. I reach Cato who is in the centre of the cornucopia. A large choice of weapons lay in front of him. He is dragging unconscious Peeta by one arm behind him.

Half of the tributes have started to flee the cornucopia. It's a good idea too. Cato signals for me to go after one boy who is running away quite slowly. I think he's from district five but I'm not so sure. I chase after him. He's noticed he's being chased because he keeps looking over his shoulder and weaving in and out of the trees. As I'm running, I pull out a knife and aim for him. I throw it at his head but just as he ducks behind a tree. My knife thumps into the tree trunk. This is starting to stress me out. As I run past the tree, I pull my knife out of it and continue running.

I throw another knife, and this time, it hits the back of his head. He stops running, and falls to the ground.

I start to make my way back to the cornucopia.

When I reach the huge clearing, no one is there apart from District one, District four (who I don't know very well), Cato, the district three boy, and Peeta. Peeta is still unconscious. His blond hair, shining in the sun. I wonder why Cato wants Peeta to stay. It is strange.

I walk towards Cato. "That was the shortest blood bath _I've _ever seen." He says to me as I approach him. He's in the middle of building a fire. Glimmer walks over to us. "That's because you were in it." She says to Cato in a low, flirty voice. I have a feeling she's never going to give up. "Ah! Yeah! That would be it!" Cato replies loudly flexing his muscles. Glimmer laughs, and I sigh as if she couldn't be flirtier.

It makes my blood boil with anger. It seems like he's going along with her! He continues on the fire. I sit down on the dirt next to him. "What's with District Three?" I ask him. "Ah…" Cato starts as he looks over to the district three boy who is failing to put up a tent. "I just thought that he might come in handy." He says. "Along with twelve." He adds, glancing over to where Peeta lays a few metres away. "What are your plans for him?" I ask. "Well, he knows the district twelve girl best. So he's our best chance finding her." He replies. I nod.

Night falls quickly. "Tomorrow morning, we parade around the arena on our hunt." Cato declares. We found loads of tents that we need to set up. in District Two, we are taught how to do this in training.

We all sit around the fire on large logs eating dried fruit and dried meat straps. Cato and Marvel are discussing hunting strategies. Glimmer's prodding at the fire. Peeta woke up a while ago and he sits curled up on a log, quite scared. The district three boy is still working on his tent. The rest of us set up our tents too. Apart from glimmer who is convinced she's sharing with Cato.

She sits and keeps prodding at the fire. She really doesn't know what she's doing with it. Just then, part of the fire completely collapses. Ah! She really is being just annoying. I drop my tent and march over to her. "Cut it out!" I yell. With that, I walk back to my tent which I now have to start all over again with. Cato has set up most of the tents. Right now he's setting one up next to mine. He chuckles to himself and tries not to look in my direction. "WHAT?!" I yell at him. He laughs more.

He thinks I'm going over the top. I can see it in his face. "She's being annoying!" I say, getting back to working on my tent. Cato shrugs his shoulders and puts on a smirk. We both work silently. "You know she thinks she's sharing a tent with you." I tell him. "Yeah. _I _know." He says in a stupid voice. Is he really going along with this? "What?" I snap. "I'm kidding." He says with a laugh. I sigh. "Nah. I set her up her own tent. That one, over there." He points to a tent that is completely separated from the group. We both giggle. He's not really going with it. "What about twelve and three?" I asked, referring to Peeta and the district three boy. "Ah…" Cato starts. "They have their own tent."

We sit around the fire for a little longer and then start heading to the tents. Glimmer isn't very happy when she finds out about her tent. She says she doesn't like being alone. Cato eventually moves her tent over to the group. He walks over to the fire to weaken it. I follow him. As he's walking back, we meet. "So, how are you liking the arena so far?" he asks. I haven't actually thought of the arena. It just came to me that all I have focused on since I got in here was killing and social life. I haven't actually looked at my surroundings in an assessing manner. "I think I can live with it." I say. "Yeah." He says. "It doesn't seem so though. But I bet there'll be lots of surprises when we set out tomorrow." I nod in agreement. "And," he adds. "I bet soon enough, people are going to start going for the big guns." I tilt my head in confusion, not knowing what he means. He sighs and says, "well, we're usually the top threat so, they're going to start come after us."


	9. Chapter 9 Night Time Dreams

Authors note: So sorry but this chapter might be a bit short too. I've been getting heaps of school work lately and haven't been able to write much.

Chapter 9

We get to sleep really early. I think about what Cato said for most of the night. I think long and hard. He's certainly right. I know that.

After a while, I realise I shouldn't be scared. We were trained well in district two and we should trust that. I also shouldn't be scared of the dark, but I am shaking with fear at every whistle of the wind. I'm still kind of worried about everything. Glimmer taking over, the dark of the night and people wishing we were dead most. I know we'd be able to take them easily when they do come after us; I just still have that feeling. I remember once when mom and I were catching a train from one side of Two to the other. I was only ten years old. Mom was taking me to go see my uncle (her brother). I had never met him before and I was a bit anxious about lots of things; If he was nice, weather we'd get there on time, and if mom and him had recovered from that fight a few years ago. As it turned out, they hadn't, but mom wanted me to meet my cousins. Anyway, I felt so prepared to get on the train that I felt like,…like I wasn't going to get on it in time. In my mind, I had made it seem like a huge thing, and I started feeling scared and intimidated. That is the exact feeling I feel now.

All of the tributes in the arena have teamed up on us. Including the district three boy. they surround us around our fire. They all have dead eyes and come at us with their arms held out holding weapons. It's like they've risen from the dead. They all look like armed zombies. Glimmer is clinging onto a log. Cato jumps out at them with a huge sward. But they grab hold of him and pull him into the middle of the group. I scream in horror as they drag Glimmer and Marvel away too. I frantically look for an escape. Between two strange dead tributes, I see an opening. I can see my tent clearly. I close my eyes and charge through. Making it safely to the other side, I open my eyes. The dead tributes slowly start coming after me. I un zip my small tent, jump in and quickly zip up my tent. The tent starts shaking. They're trying to get me out. I start shaking with the tent. I lightly drop to the floor of the tent and my eyes shut.

I wake up. Everything seems clearer, but it's still pitch black . It was a dream.

But the tent is still shaking!

I try to stay calm. But I'm terrified! I haven't had time to think and my head is spinning. Among the chaos, I manage to grab my belt of knives and I fumble to the opening of my tent. With my tired fingers, I try to open the zipper with my fingers. I jump out of the tent with a knife in my hand and scream, "Leave us alone you dead eyed creeps!" Cato is standing next to my tent with his hands held out like he's telling someone to stop and a surprised look on his face. "Wow, I'm only trying to get you up." he says with a slight chuckle. I stay still for a while. I just woke up and it's hard to take in information. Then, understanding that he was shaking my tent to wake me up, I quickly bring my knife in and slot it back into my belt. "Sorry," I start. "I got kinda worried and kept thinking people are going to come after us." Cato stares at me for a while with a mean smirk on his face. "Why so worried?" he says. "You know the only reason anyone would want to come after us is to get us out of the way because we are the best fighters. Anyway, I bet we'll get to them before they even find us." As he walks to the fire pit we made last night. "OK!" he yells into the other tents. "Come on! We gotta get out and hunt tonight! Maybe we can catch some sleepy tributes at night." He says with a mean grin. I'm worried he's waking up all the tributes anyway because he's yelling so loud. He's confident, that's why. It still worries me. But he's right. it felt like we've been in our tents the whole night but as it turns out, we've only been asleep for a few hours! It's only about 11 o'clock. "I think that ever since we've had three hours sleep we should be hyped and ready to go!" Cato says a little bit hushed this time. "Wake up lover boy." Glimmer says as she kicks Peeta and the district three boy. "We're going hunting for you girlfriend and you're going to help us find her." She says as she tilts her head and puts on a mean tone. Cato picks up his sword and tells us to get our weapons too. I'm tired and not so sure what's going on but I do what he says. He leads us into the woods and I run up next to him yawning.

He spins around and signals to me to be quite with my steps. I nod.

Glimmer walks up to the other side of him and smiles sweetly. I can barely see her. "Who's there, I can't really see you." Cato whispers. I know he can see her perfectly. "It's Glimmer." She reaches up to his ear and whispers. "OH." Cato says. He leans over to me and whispers in my ear. "Hold my hand! Quick!" I can see what he's doing, so I grab hold of his hand. Glimmer sees. She frowns and runs her hands along Cato's arm. "Cato I'm scared." She whispers. That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. I'm scared of the dark too but around other people I feel fine. Cato ignores her. Under my breath, I mutter; "Sook" purposely letting her hear me. She frowns again.

I start to engage in hunting. My eyes closely scan the forest. I slip my hand out of Cato's grip. Marvel is a bit further away from the group, looking around. I'm the first the see it. A little light, a few yards away. I tap Cato and silently point to the light. Marvel and glimmer have seen it too now. Peeta is very shy to us and he's lagging at the back of the group in front of Glimmer who eventually released Cato and decided to watch Peeta which Marvel was doing previously.

Now we are only about fifty metres away from the light. Now I can clearly see a girl sitting next to a fire. We slowly creep up on her. Now we are only two metres away from her and she still hasn't seen us. She must be a very un focused girl, because Cato steps into the light. We all stand over her, until Cato stomps his feet. The girl looks up and lets out the loudest scream I've ever heard. She has no time to stand up let alone run away. This is quite funny. We have her. I let out an evil laugh. Cato nudges me and I know he wants me to do it. The knife flies through the air and she's dead in a few split seconds. I turn to Cato and grin. He holds his hand out and I slap mine against it. My first kill with people watching. I feel great! Peeta bends down. I had almost forgotten he was there! "Hey." He says. "This is Katniss's snare." We all smile. He has our attention. With that, we head off into the night. "You sure she went this way?" Cato says, threateningly. "Yeah," Peeta says. "That was her snares back there." Glimmer pulls Cato back to her. I sigh but keep walking. Cato comes up to me. "What was that about?" I ask, curiously. "Ah, we were just discussing whether we should kill him. I nod. Then I freeze. I feel strange. Like we're being watched. I look around. No one's there. I shiver and catch up with the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Chapter 11 won't be out for at least another three to four weeks.

Chapter ten

We stay out all night hunting for sleeping tributes. At one stage, we found a boy sleeping under a bush. But Cato made sure he was a wake before he killed him.

Glimmer ended up taking the bow and arrow. She's ok at it, but not that good. She's very tired after a nights hunting, but I feel hyped! Just as the sun is coming up, Marvel suggests that we keep going for the rest of the day. I feel fine about that. Cato does too. Glimmer, not so much, but as soon as Cato suggests she goes back and watches the supplies, she refuses.

I start to worry about the supplies but then I remember we left district 4 watching them. After an hour or so, we are still wondering around when glimmer points out rising flames in the distance. We decide it is either an idiot of a tribute or one of the game makers' tricks. We watch the fire from a distance for a while. "If we stay around on the outline of the fire, we're bound to find someone running out. " I think out loud. Cato nods in agreement and we start to head closer to the fire.

"We'd better get that girl soon." I say. "Yeah!" Cato starts building on my statement. "She's probably our biggest threat." He says, even though it's obvious. "Yeah. But what we really need to find out, is where she might be right now." I add. Cato thinks. I do too. "Well, if she's in there, my biggest guess would be the lake or something once she gets out." Cato suggests. "_If_ she gets out." Glimmer says with a point.

"THERE!" a voice in our group shouts. The boy points to a little pond. At first, I'm not sure what he means. "There she is!" I look down to the pond in hast. The district twelve girl has just seen us. She's frantically trying to get to the edge of the pond. My eyes widen and an automatic smile comes to my face. Cato has already started running after her as she jumps out of the pond and starts running herself. I speed up and somehow manage to get up behind Cato. "YEAH! THIS IS IT!" I yell, sirtin we have her. We all whistle and cheer as we sprint after her. She keeps looking over her shoulder as she scrambles away from us, trying to find a way to escape. "HA!" yells Cato. "There's nowhere else to run but ahead!" he yells. We all laugh. I'm having the time of my life right now. I've never felt more alive! I cheer and laugh wildly. I'm thinking Cato was right, but we all stand corrected when she stops. She turns to a tree and starts to climb it!

I'm still trotting when I reach the base of the tree with Cato. The others crowd around the tree too. "Come on! Where you gonna go now?!" Cato shouts up the tree trunk. He tries to intimidate her but it isn't working. I think she's taking this chance to tease us when she suggests that we come up the tree ourselves. "Fine!" Cato reply's. "I'll come up after you!" Glimmer offers him her bow but he refuses and decides to use his sword. He starts on up the tree.

"Come on Cato!" I yell with encouragement. "Get her!" Glimmer yells. We urge him to keep going. He reaches for a branch. I hear a noise in the distance and look. I can see a figure but can't make out anything else. My attention is drawn back to the tree when I reach a crash. I look up but can't see Cato anywhere. It doesn't take me long to realise he's lying on the ground in pain. he gets up and yells at Katniss a bit more before Glimmer takes a tired shot at her with the bow and arrow, missing. I quickly spin my head around in the direction of the figure. But nothing's there.

Peeta eventually suggests that we just guard the tree until she comes down. I agree. We set up camp and marvel takes off for a while to hunt for some food. After a while, we see a figure in the distance again. This time, all of us. It seems to be someone gathering roots or something. Cato nudges me. "Hey," he says handing me his sword, "Would you do the honours babe?"

I creep off after the figure. I reach it and realise it's a boy. he has his back turned to me and as I creep up on him, I realise he's…Humming? I decide to forget about the as I take a breath, and drive the sword through his back. It's not long before blood starts flowing out of his mouth and he collapses on the ground. The cannon fires.

As I head back, I think about the kill. Then I realise, When Cato asked me to do that…did he call me….Babe? I think it was just me fantasising.

I run back and hand the sword to Cato. "Done?" he looks into my eyes. I grin. "Yep!" I say cheerfully. "Thant's my girl." He says as he kisses me on the cheek. I diffidently didn't imagine that!

He walks off and the biggest smile comes to my face.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a pretty short chapter and I think in my long break from writing I have gotten worse at writing. Please tell me what you think!

Chapter 11

Cato's sleeping behind me. But his breaths are heavy so I presume he's still awake. I know he likes me. It's obvious. All the sweet words and actions. I know I want him. I know Glimmer wants him too. He is amazing, I don't blame her. I here shuffling behind me and stiffen. It's Cato. I relax. He must think that I'm asleep because he's moving closer to me. I try as hard as I can to act asleep. I feel a hand slip under my arm. My stomach almost flips when his arm slides around my waist. My mind panics and I don't know what to do. I could just keep pretending to be asleep. But I want him to know that I'm awake without ruining this. I feel amazing and alive…loved. I slowly move my hand up to his and wrap my fingers around his hand. His whole body stiffens and then he adjusts to my touch. I smile. He partly sits up and plants a kiss on my cheek. I spin around to my back and prop myself up with my elbows. He looks down at me with the corners of his lips slightly turned up. I can barely see him though. We both laugh quietly. I know this one is mine. But this game will only allow one of us to live. I stop laughing and smile softly, trying to hide my tears. He won't be mine forever.

My eyes flutter open slowly to the sound of sawing. I look up and see a large orange object hurtling towards us. It crashes to the ground in the centre of our dead fire. It looks like a wasp nest! Insects fly in all directions attacking us. I jump up about a millisecond before everyone else. They swam around us individually. "The lake!" I scream. "Get to the lake!" we rush to the lake with these things chasing us. My vision starts to go blotchy. The stings are affecting my vision. I reach the lake first and jump in, ridding all the vicious insects. I climb out just in time to see Peeta running off into the forest. Cato sees him to and chases him. I follow close behind. I see exactly what Peeta is running for. Katniss. She's just sitting there! Peeta is yelling at her and she runs off quite clumsily. Cato reaches Peeta and swishes his sword, just once, leaving a deep cut running down Peeta's thigh. I hear a high pitch scream. Peeta runs away, limping. I lift my knife but Cato puts his hand on mine. "Leave him for now." he says quietly.

As we start to walk back to the Cornucopia, things start to spin. My head glugs up. I've felt like this before. When I was five I got stung by what my mother described as a "tracker jacker." It was an awful experience. I grab onto a tree to stable myself. Cato stops and looks at me. "Clove?" he says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. Then it affects him too. He grabs me arm and we start stumbling towards the Cornucopia. As soon as we get there, I collapse next to marvel. Glimmer isn't there.

My mom's dead. Joan's dead. District two is destroyed and my life is falling apart. I'm standing in front of my ash filled school as bombs go off all around me. I'm running through a blazing forest with red trees. I reach a clearing and look up at the blood red moon. Night mares. Nonstop night mares. I cannot think, I cannot see.

I feel dead.


End file.
